


I Am Yours

by Lightning_Bee



Series: Belonging Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant/Top Michael, Grace Bonding, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Short, Slash, Submissive/Bottom Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want what you want, and you want me so my only wish is to be yours."<br/>Michael/Lucifer slash, angelcest. 2nd oneshot in the 'Belonging' series. Lucifer's POV on what Michael was/is doing to him in the cage. Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours

__**A/N: Companion piece to 'You are mine' but can be read as a stand-alone. Lucifer's POV on what Michael was/is doing to him in the cage. Enjoy!.**  
Pairings: Michael/Lucifer  
Disclaimer: Why would I post here if I owned Supernatural? 

I should never have fought you. I know that now. My power was never a match for yours no matter what I told myself before; I was merely avoiding the truth. You prove it often here, and although we are both trapped I feel as though I am the only one who is actually imprisoned.

You have broken me brother; shattered my pride into a million pieces with the strength of your grace and authority. Our graces have always been intertwined and you use that against me, joining them when you please in order to bring me to my knees in front of you. You are doing so now having pinned me to the cold floor of our cage. My wings are stretched out behind me at your will and you stroke them lazily, revelling in the small whimpers your touch causes. I know you will never let me go as you gently brush your grace against mine, my eyes rolling in pleasure. I am helpless and that is how you like me; weak and submissive. You are whispering to me now, questions and smug comments you do not really want me to answer. As if I could. I am overwhelmed with the sensations you are giving me and, however sick it may seem, I love it. No, I love you. It was always you Michael. Always.

Your grace fully joins mine as you tire of teasing and my mind goes blissfully blank for a moment before your thoughts overcome my own. It is a simple and perfect time when we are connected like this. I want what you want, and you want me so my only wish is to be yours. All too soon you pull your grace from mine and I want to scream at the loss. I need more. I always need more but you never provide me with it. I want to beg but I know you will not listen. You do not respond to pleas, only force and submission. I will give you the latter to please both our minds.

The kiss catches me off guard but I am in no way unwilling. It is rough and claiming. You take what you want from me as if it is your right and perhaps it is. My lip splits under your harsh treatment, blood staining your lips but neither of us cares. I owe you much more than that. Eventually, much to my dismay, you break away from me and I can't help but stare at you. I try to show my need through my eyes, hoping you will understand that all I want is to make you happy in every possible way and serve you however you wish. You give me a small smile in return and I continue my stare while your eyes dart back to my swollen lips, contemplating on what to do next. I do not care what it is, as long as it pleases you. I exist for your pleasure and always have brother no matter how much I fought in the past.

Do what you will Michael.

I am yours.


End file.
